Mine
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: sequel to Fearless. This a Songfic. Jayden and Emily's first argument and what it is about. Couples: Jayden and Emily/Casey and Lily. This is Book Two of the Jemily Trilogy!


Mine

**Author's note: I don't own Mine. It's Taylor Swift's. I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. It's Saban's. This takes place two months into their relationship.**

**Bold= author's note**

_Italics= thoughts_

Underlined= lyrics

Normal= story

You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

Jayden was doing an online college course. He also worked part time at Jungle Karma where they are used to people running off. They didn't know he was a power ranger…..yet. He was born in a small town. He left it and never looked back.

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

Emily tried to take risks but she was too scared of falling to actually try. _Why do we bother with love if it never lasts_, Emily asks herself for the tenth time that day. She shook her head and went back to her high school work. It was online like Jayden's. She smiled as she thought of Jayden, her boyfriend.

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now

After they finished their schoolwork, Jayden and Emily snuggle against each other on the couch, waiting for the others to finish.

"Can you believe it?" Emily asked. Emily could see that their future was bright.

"Yes," Jayden said. He snuggled closer to her and she snuggled closer to him.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

Emily was thinking about their first date. They had gone to the beach and Jayden had put his arm around her for the first time. It was so romantic. What Emily didn't know was that Jayden was thinking the same thing.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Emily also remembered her dad. He fought with her mom all the time and he beat her. He told her would ever love her. He was wrong. Jayden loves her and she loves him.

"Jayden, you are the best thing that has ever been mine," said Emily.

"Same here. You are the best thing that has ever been mine," said Jayden.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

Two months later, Jayden and Emily were spending nights and the others room. They each had a drawer in their place full of the other's stuff.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

Jayden learned about her father. He promised Serena and her mom he would never hurt her. They still guarded her. They would make sure she told them everything that was going on between them. Jayden promised Emily that they wouldn't make their parents' mistakes and Emily believed him.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Mentor Ji started making Jayden and the others help pay the bills. Sometimes they couldn't pay them though. They couldn't figure out time to hang out. Between school work and work, they didn't have time to see each other. It started to get hard to take Emily thought about their first date.

Jayden put his arm around her for the first time. Jayden made her a rebel. Her dad was careless and that made her careful. Jayden changed that. He made her a rebel. She smiled. _I missed him so much_, thought Emily.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

you are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

Jayden remembered their last date. He remembered the city lights on the water. Emily had seen him believe for the first time. He remembered her saying that he made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. She was the best thing that was his. _Oh, how I miss her_, thought Jayden.

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Emily and Jayden were in the kitchen. It was 2:30 am.

"Jayden, why were you with that girl that works at Jungle Karma?" asked Emily.

"Why are you jealous?" asked Jayden teasingly.

"No, I'm just tired of being cheated on," said Emily, before she could stop herself. She flinched as Jayden stood up straight. He had been leaning on the counter.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" asked Jayden, raising his voice.

"Hush, Jayden. Everyone else is asleep," said Emily. That was a bad move.

"No I will not hush! How could you believe I would cheat on you?" shouted Jayden.

"Well, you hang out with her more than you hang out with me! You are always putting me second! We have something planned but you cancel it so you could go hang out with her!" shouted Emily, in near tears.

"You say you are okay with it," shouted Jayden," You say that it's alright. If you don't mean that then don't say it!" At this point everyone was awake and coming to see what was wrong. They even woke Mike up.

"Are you that dense, Jayden? Really?" asked Emily," They usually mean okay but I wished you stay instead! Rarely do they actually mean yeah it's fine!"

"Then why would you tell me that it was okay?" shouted Jayden. This a side of them no one seen.

"Because I wanted you to be happy Jayden!" shouted Emily and then she ran out the door. Jayden froze. Five minutes later, he walked out the door. He found her across the street from Karma Pizza.

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

Emily saw Jayden walk up to her and she braced herself for the goodbye that was bound to come.

Jayden took Emily by surprise. He hugged her and said," I'll never leave you alone."

"You aren't breaking up with me?" asked Emily, sniffling.

"No. Why would you think that?" asked Jayden, hurt.

"Because that's all I ever knew," answered Emily.

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. Every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with you. Your dad was a careless man and you are his careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine," Jayden said. Emily clung to him and cried. Jayden held her. He stroked her hair lovingly. They both fell asleep, cuddled up on that bench.

The girl that works with Jayden shook them awake. "Jayden what are you doing out here?" asked the girl," Did you guys need a place to stay because I could have giving you one?" Emily saw why Jayden would like her. She was prettier than her so if Jayden wanted to ask her out she would let him. _Hopefully he decides to break up with me first_, thought Emily. She looked down. The girl's face was full of concern. She looked at Jayden.

"Emily meet my friend and fellow employee Lily. Lily meet Emily, my girlfriend," said Jayden.

"Jayden, is everything alright with Emily?" asked Lily, concerned.

"Em, look at me," Jayden commanded. She looked at him and he said," Em, I like you. I promise. I don't like Lily like that. Please understand." Emily just looked down again.

"I don't know, Jayden. I just don't know," answered Emily.

Lily gasped and said," Why didn't you tell me that I was getting in between you and Emily? I honestly would have understood. I mean I was going out with Casey."

"Well, I didn't find out about that until early this morning; 2:30 am and I know you would have understood," said Jayden.

"Wait, you said was? What happened between you and Casey?" asked Emily.

"We got in an argument about Jayden and he broke up with me," said Lily," He thought I was cheating on him. I tried to tell I wasn't, but he didn't want to hear it. I don't want that to happen to you. From what Jayden says, you seem like a nice person." Emily looked at Jayden.

"You talk about me at work?" asked Emily. He blushed and looked away.

Lily, sensing his discomfort, said," Yeah, all the time." He blushed more and Emily kissed his cheek.

"Fine, I forgive you," said Emily.

"You do?' he asked, hopefully. She nodded and quickly kissed him on the lips. Then he kissed her.

"Yay! You guys are together," said Lily. Then they walked into Karma Pizza. They saw RJ, Theo, and Casey. "Uh oh," murmured Lily. Casey just walked off.

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

"He'll get over himself soon and come crawling back. That's classic boy okay," said Emily," Just hold on and don't look back.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Lily.

"Then he doesn't deserve you," answered Emily. She did not hesitate to answer. Lily smiled. Emily smiled back.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) Do you believe it?

(Hold on) Gonna make it now.

(Hold on) I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now

Jayden made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. He has that effect on people. He was the best thing that was ever hers. She held on and they were still together. Did he believe it? They were going to make it now. She could see their future was bright. She wished that Lily and Casey hadn't broken up. That would have made this day happier. She was able to work at Karma Jungle too with Jayden. Sometimes she just worked with Casey or Lily or Theo but most of the time she was with Jayden. She was happy and she knew by the way Lily reacted around Casey that she was happy with him. She had a plan to get them back together. She needed her team and their team.

.


End file.
